Gordo's True Love
by Bubble gun Girl
Summary: Gordo finally finds his true love who will it be?
1. chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first story I no its messed but yah!

P.S. Tiffi u convinced heheheheheheheheheheheh!

Chapter. 1

The Return Home

After Gordo and Lizzie had returned home Gordo had decided to go to Miranda 's house to visit her. But When Lizzie and Gordo were let into the house by Miranda's mom they found Miranda and …………………. Claire ……………… yes Claire sitting on her bed listen to music. Lizzie gasped "Miranda WHAT r u doing!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"U were gone 4 so long I needed a friend so I turned to Claire. Like u said every one needs a friend." Answered Miranda.

" Yah but, but Claire!?!?" Lizzie almost yelled. feeling confused and mad all at the same time. How could Miranda ( one of Lizzie's best friends) be hanging out with Claire. How could she do this to Lizzie?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok so my first chapter was a little lame but a swear it will get better. P.S. please review I really want to know what u think . I want to know if I should continue please review. Thanks

Sincerely Miss Lumpy Turtle

Chapter 2

The met

As Lizzie and Miranda were yelling at each other Claire and Gordo decide to leave. As they decide to leave Gordo looked Claire in the eye and Claire stared back, for a good 5 min they stared at each other eyes lock. Then Claire turned away and said " I must be going." Taking one last look at Gordo before leaving. Gordo thought for a minute before leaving behind Claire 'Could Claire be the girl for me? Or was that just a mistake?'


	3. chapter 3

Author note: Man some people r just so mean if u don't like the story then don't review. I absolutely hate Kawaii Kinomoto, and HarshFanficCritic u guys are so mean. I do understand I have to use better grammar but still u are harsh.

Chapter 3

After Gordo left he couldn't stop thinking about Claire, he was still wondering if it was a mistake or was the look some kind of way Claire used to tell Gordo she liked him.

As Lizzie Left Miranda's, Miranda sat on her bed crying. She cried all night long. In the morning Her mom Had gone I to wake her for school, Miranda was sitting in her still crying.

" Miranda baby what's wrong" asked her mom

" Lizzie is mad at me because Claire is my friend" answered Miranda

" Well did you tell Lizzie you were a cheer leader and you are captain?"

"No I am afraid she will get even madder at me. I thought I would wait to tell her that."

"Good plan."

The next Day at school Kate was on the P.A. she said " All cheerleaders please met in the gym in 5minuts. Oh and Miranda remember to bring our pink pompom you know the ones the captains use." There it was the secret was out, Lizzie knew about her being captain.

Miranda looked at Lizzie who was at her locker. Lizzie started to cry…………


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Thanx to jessiebear1200, miss sticky frog feet, jersey princess, professor fishmeister and hilaryrocks101 I am writing more of this story. I advise everyone to read the stories all of these authors have written. Especially miss sticky frog feet's it's one of the best stories I have ever read not to insult anyone. Anyway before I start to babble here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Miranda ran over to Lizzie who was sobbing in her locker

"Lizzie I was going to tell you"

" Miranda just shut up I already lost you as a friend. But what hurt me the most is I lost you to Claire."

"Lizzie look, if you want to act that way then I don't need you. I have lots of other friends unlike you." Lizzie was already sobbing but now she was sobbing even more. She thought

" How could Miranda be so ignorant." Then it hit her like a stone she was turning into Kate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was at her house thinking about Gordo and realizing how hot he was. When the doorbell rang "ding dong" she ran down stars and looked into the peep hole it was…………………… Gordo………………………… she opened the door and Gordo grabbed her kissed her so passionately that it went on for what seemed like forever. Claire finally pulled away

"Gordo WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?"

" I love you Claire and I want you to be my girlfriend." Claire looked at him and with a studded she answered " yes David Gordon I will be your girlfriend.

That night Gordo phoned Lizzie and told her that him and Clairle were a couple. Lizzie totally freaked out

" Gordo how could you I already lost Miranda to Claire and now I am going to lose you?"

" Lizzie you wont lose me I promise."

" That funny because it feels like I have." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I Only got 2 review Thanks to miss sticky frog feet, and jessiebear1200, come on peeps review please should I go on please R&R.

Chapter 5

All of a sudden Gordo heard a click Lizzie had hung up. Gordo hung up as well and started to cry but then the phone rang again he hoped it was Lizzie but it wasn't.

"Hello Gordon resident"

"Gordo that you?'

"Claire, yah its me"

"I had to call because I was a little confused about earlier. I thought it might be a dream."

" Well I love you Claire and I wanted to no if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

" But Gordo I….." He cut her off before she could finish.

" Listen I know what your thinking but we can get over that. I can help you get over that.

" Gordo it's not what you think it's…" Gordo cut her off again before she could finish.

"Gordo stop cutting me off. It's just that I-I just broke up and I don't think I am ready to go into a serious relationship. Gordo is that ok.

"Ya I guess, I don't know what to say, but I am so confuse, I should have non."

" Gordo when I am ready to have another relationship I will call you alright."

" Alright." Gordo said trying not to cry but as soon as Claire huge up he started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry I Haven't been up dating but my Brother Just lost his girlfriend she died so I have been very sad and not able to takeout love and what not but I am getting a bit better so here is chapter 6 please R&R enjoy

Miss Lumpy Turtle

Chapter 6

Gordo was sitting on his bed crying when his mom had come into his room to put the laundry away.

"David what's wrong ?" Questioned Mrs. Gordon

"Nothing mom its just my allergies"

"Okay honey."

3years later

Gordo was heading to a mud race with a couple of his friends. When he got there he was racing though the mud when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Claire in another truck (Claire had change and stopped handing out with Kate and has become a tom boy that's why she is in the mud) Gordo went To talk to her and he was able to get a date and after a couple of year the were married and lived happily ever after

A/N sorry its so short I know it is really lame but I had to finish it so here go head send bad reviews this was my first story if u want a good story Please read Titanic it Under Miss sticky frog feet's name and its by me and her its much better then this story


End file.
